


Impulse

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Compulsion [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kinsey on the verge of shutting down the Stargate Program, Jack decides he has nothing to lose and acts on his desire for his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> For Wendy, who noticed the line in 'Compulsion' when Jack reflects on seducing Sam and requested that story. Also for Louisa, who made the same request. I knew I was going to regret putting in that line! Many thanks to both Wendy and Denise for their help in writing Jack. You may not like him so much in this story.... This is the prequel to 'Compulsion' and I would definitely recommend reading it after you read this one! 
> 
> Originally posted October 2002.

IMPULSE

 

"Isn't that Jack's truck?" 

 

Sam surveyed the parking lot. Daniel seemed to be pointing towards a black, late model pick-up, one of only two vehicles in the nearly deserted parking lot. It could be the Colonel's, she supposed. She had vague memories of a dark colored pick-up parked at O'Neill's house when she'd been there for Daniel's 'wake'...but that could also describe half a dozen other vehicles she'd seen there that day.

 

"Well, I don't know Daniel." She was starting to get frustrated with Daniel and their impulsive search for the Colonel. "You've actually ridden in his truck. Don't you recognize it?"

 

Daniel pulled into a space next to the truck. "I think it's his truck, Sam." He turned off the ignition and turned to look at her. "And this is the last bar on the list you made up."

 

Great, so now it was her fault they hadn't found the Colonel yet? It hadn't even been her idea to go looking for him! She took a deep breath. "Daniel, you asked me for the names of bars that Air Force personnel frequent."

 

Daniel smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes and he reached out, patting her arm. "Thanks, Sam. I know you really didn't want to come with me." He looked at his watch then and grinned apologetically. "But I'm glad you did, since I need to be at that gallery opening across town in thirty minutes." 

 

Sam smiled gamely back at him; she really wasn't sure how to read Daniel's current mood. He was acting way too complacent regarding their current situation and just blithely going ahead with his evening plans. He was either a very good actor or he was deliberately blocking out Kinsey's decision to shut down the Stargate program...and his only chance of ever finding Sha're. "Daniel," she said cautiously, "we don't have to do this."

 

"Sam, you saw him when he left the briefing room!"

 

Oh, she had seen him all right; O'Neill's anger and frustration had literally filled the room as he stormed out. Yeah...he had been angry, but then they had all been in various stages of anger and denial. She had calmed down somewhat, but right now she just wasn't sure that she and Daniel were the appropriate people to help the Colonel deal with his anger. "Daniel, I agree the Colonel was angry. Justifiably so. I'm just not sure..."

 

"Come on, Sam," he cajoled. "We're just going to talk to him, make sure he's okay."

 

Daniel opened his door and got out and Sam reluctantly followed. As far as Daniel-induced guilt trips went, this one was fairly mild. And Daniel was right, they should check on the Colonel. They were a team, well, at least they had been and they still needed to stick together. After all, it wasn't Daniel's fault that ever since their experience in Antarctica she had become increasingly aware that her feelings for her commanding officer went deeper than were proper. She continually reminded herself that she was an adult and could deal with it, even though just the slightest of smiles from him had the ability to send her heart racing. Shivering a bit as a chill wind blew through the parking lot; she pulled her trench coat a little tighter. It wouldn't be that bad, besides, Daniel was with her—at least for the time being.

 

Hurrying after Daniel, Sam followed him through the darkened door of Kelly O'Brians. After visiting four other bars, she was somewhat amazed that they might actually have found O'Neill. She was immediately taken aback by the dark and smoky interior, her eyes frantically adjusting to the change in light. Thank goodness the bar was relatively quiet, still early enough to avoid the post-work crowd, she surmised. She stood next to Daniel and scanned the nearly empty bar.

 

"There!" Daniel pointed to her left and she finally saw the Colonel sitting back against the far wall. A full shot glass and half a pint of beer sat in front of him. Daniel started weaving his way through the tables towards him and Sam followed grimly behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack had seen them the moment they'd entered the bar, his eyes already well adjusted to the dim light. He quickly downed the shot of whiskey and took a swallow of the beer. He figured he'd need the fortification if Daniel and Sam were here to 'talk' to him. Unfortunately-or fortunately, he wasn't sure-he was far from drunk. In fact, he hadn't even planned on getting drunk. He'd just wanted a drink...and some time alone to try and absorb what had just happened at the SGC. He still couldn't believe the arrogance and idiocy displayed by Kinsey. The fool actually believed the rhetoric he spouted so vigorously. And now he'd shut the program down. Damn stupid bastard. 

 

"Jack." 

 

O'Neill took another swallow of his beer while Daniel and Carter sat down. Setting the glass back down on the table, he looked at his two teammates. No wait, make that former teammates, he thought almost bitterly. "All right, so you found me." He knew his whole attitude was less than gracious, but he really didn't give a damn right now.

 

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed...upset when you left the base." 

 

Jack glared at Daniel. "I am far from being 'okay', Daniel. That fucking bastard just closed down the whole damn program!" He saw Sam squirm a little bit, too bad if she was upset with his language. And Daniel, he seemed downright calm regarding the whole situation, which seemed odd after his initial outburst about all that alternate reality crap. "You seem pretty calm for someone who was just telling everyone about the end of the world, Daniel. And for someone who just lost his one and only way to find his wife." He saw Daniel wince and heard Sam's soft gasp. Too damn bad if he upset their tender sensibilities. Hell, and here he'd always thought his team was made of sterner stuff!

 

"Jack," Daniel took of his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief, cleaning the lenses. "If Apophis' fleet comes to Earth, it won't make any difference whether I find Sha're or not." His voice was calm, but O'Neill noticed his hands were shaking a bit. Fuck, his team deserved better than for him to take his anger out on them. 

 

"Shit, Daniel, I don't mean..."

 

The other man cut him off. "I understand, Jack." Daniel put his glasses back on. "Anyway, I need to go. You'll be okay, Sam?" Jack couldn't help but notice her quick look at Daniel and he watched the silent interplay between them with interest. She didn't look too pleased.

 

"Ah, yeah Daniel...I'll get a cab." 

 

So, she would be stuck here with him once Daniel left? That raised some interesting possibilities, given their current situation. Ever since Daniel had brought up that alternate reality business he hadn't been able to stop speculating about Carter...and himself. He wasn't blind and he certainly wasn't dead, and she was a damn good-looking woman. Problem was he liked her as well as respected her, but ever since Daniel had put the thought of another 'them' into his brain, he'd also wanted to screw her senseless. 

 

Daniel stood. "Jack, Apophis and his fleet will come."

 

"Daniel...."

 

"No, just hear me out. You can sit here in the dark and sulk and be pissed at Kinsey, but that doesn't change what's going to happen." Daniel turned to leave, tossing over his shoulder as he walked away from the table, "Think about that."

 

Hell, leave it to Daniel to make a dramatic exit. He still wasn't sure he believed in Daniel's alternate universe theory, worrying about one universe was enough for him, thank you very much. Of course, his universe currently included him and his Captain sitting in awkward silence in a bar. Jack downed the rest of his beer and motioned to the bartender. "Carter?"

 

"Ah, nothing for me, sir."

 

"Suit yourself." He sat back in his chair and waited silently while the bartender brought over another Wild Turkey shot and pint of beer.

 

"Are you sure you should be drinking this much, sir?"

 

He gave her a pointed look. "You're here to drive me home if I get drunk." He downed the shot. "Which I don't intend to, Captain. As this will be my last drink." He loosened his tie then and sat back in his chair, staring at Carter. She withstood his scrutiny for a long moment before shifting uneasily in her chair. 

 

"So..." she finally ventured, her tone cautious.

 

"So," he repeated. "I'm guessing Daniel talked you into coming here?"

 

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, but finally answered. "Yes, he wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

"And what about you?" He enjoyed the play of emotions that crossed her face with his question. First confusion, then understanding and finally—something that pleased him to no end—a slight blush. 

 

"Well," she stuttered a bit, "I was worried too."

 

Jack smiled slowly at her then. This might not be as hard as he first imagined. "We'll get through this, Sam." He reached out and placed a hand over one of hers, where it rested on the table. "It may mean the end of SG-1, but it's not the end of us." He smiled again when her cheeks flushed an even nicer shade of pink. After a long moment, she drew her hand away, and Jack let her. 

 

"What do you think Hammond will do?"

 

He recognized her attempted diversion and decided to play along. "I think Hammond will retire."

 

"What about you?"

 

"Well, not much point in hanging around if the gate is closed down."

 

She nodded in apparent agreement. "And what about Teal'c?" Her voice was almost indignant, Jack could tell she was warming to the subject. "I can't believe General Hammond would make him stay on Earth!"

 

"I'm sure Hammond will find a way to let him go through the gate, if not, well, we'll find a way." He looked at her curiously. "What about you, Sam? Back to the Pentagon?"

 

She sighed heavily. "I suppose. Either that or maybe a teaching assignment at the Academy."

 

He nodded; grimly realizing both places would be more than happy to have someone of her capabilities and talent. 

 

"But, we can't let that happen, sir. We have to convince Kinsey to keep the program going!"

 

"You heard him, Sam. His mind is already made up. Hell, it was made up before he even got here! And that weasel Samuels is encouraging him." Jack took another swallow of his beer. "Our only hope is the President." He laughed humorlessly, "And Hammond doesn't seem think that even he'll be able to stop Kinsey."

 

"What are we going to do, Jack?"

 

His eyes flashed at her use of his name, her barriers were lowering. "We're going to get out of here."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam followed as quickly as she was able, hampered by her skirt and heels. She was totally puzzled by the Colonel's sudden mood change. Never an easy man to read, she really thought she had begun to get a handle on most of his moods. Evidently she was wrong, as this current one was confusing her. His anger she could understand, she was feeling some of that herself. It was what was underlying the anger that she was having trouble with. If it were any other man than the Colonel, she would have said that he was coming on to her. She followed a few steps behind him, her thoughts in turmoil. What if he was coming on to her? Just because it was something she might want, didn't mean that she should act on it. But if he did want her? If he did, well then she had to acknowledge that she was probably already lost. 

 

Jack reached the truck ahead of her and she heard the automatic locks release. She arrived at the passenger door just as he opened it and then tried to ignore the way his eyes lingered on her legs as she struggled to enter the vehicle gracefully. Finally managing to sit without exposing too much leg, she chose to ignore the smirk she saw on his face as he closed the door. Fastening her seatbelt, she watched him covertly while he did the same, and then found herself admiring his strong hands and long fingers as he started the engine. She wondered idly what those hands would feel like on her...good god! Averting her eyes and staring straight out the window, she felt herself start to flush. What was she thinking?

Hell, nothing that she hadn't already wondered about dozens of times before, she acknowledged ruefully.

 

"Where do you live, Sam?" 

 

She jumped guiltily and found herself staring into his grinning face. Sam felt herself flushing even more—he knew she'd been watching him. Stuttering out the directions, she forced herself to stare straight ahead and not look at him as he pulled out onto the street. Thank god, it wasn't far and after an uncomfortable fifteen minutes of silence, they were at her house. Quickly unfastening her seatbelt, she turned to thank him and found him shutting the ignition off and unfastening his seatbelt. Before she knew it, he had exited the truck and was opening her door. "Sir," she started in confusion, only to gasp when he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her out of the truck. Flustered, she straightened her jacket and skirt while he closed the door and locked the truck. She watched in amazement when he started up her walk, closing her mouth she quickly followed him. He stood patiently at the door while she fumbled for her keys; the whole situation was getting exceedingly weird. But, she opened the door and let him into her house.

 

Feeling like she'd lost control of the entire situation, she followed O'Neill down the hall as her unerringly found her kitchen. "Make yourself at home," she told him dryly when he opened the refrigerator and helped himself to a beer.

 

He flashed her that disarming grin of his. "Don't mind if I do."

 

She tried to stay annoyed with him, but when he smiled at her like that, well, something inside her just melted. She knew it was dangerous to let him stay, his earlier words ran through her mind, "It may mean the end of SG-1, but it's not the end of us." She liked the sound of that, but everyone's emotions were running high right now. While she trusted her reactions around the Colonel, she wasn't so sure of her ability to control her feelings regarding the man. And it definitely seemed like it was the 'man' who was in her kitchen right now. He thrust a beer into her hand and she automatically grabbed it, once more trailing helplessly in his wake as he found his way to her living room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack set his beer down on the coffee table and shed his jacket, surveying the room as he did so. Clean and tidy, the color scheme subdued and pleasing. Just like Carter. He glanced towards her as he picked up his beer and sat down on the sofa. She looked apprehensive yet...interested. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd decided to seduce her. He took a long swallow of the beer. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He knew when he'd decided that he wanted her, and that had been the moment he'd laid eyes on her. What man wouldn't want her? And as he'd gotten to know her and work with her, he found that he liked her as well. And right now, he sure as hell didn't care that she was still technically under his command. To hell with his command and the SGC, he thought grimly. Jack wasn't stupid and Kinsey was determined—to the point of fanaticism—to close the program down. And even though he was hoping for a last minute reprieve from the President, Jack was very much afraid he could see the writing on the wall. 

 

Kicking his shoes off, he stretched out and watched in silent amusement as Sam hovered uncertainly at the opposite end of the sofa. He patted the cushion next to him and smiled. "Take a load off, Sam."

 

She grimaced and rolled her eyes and then grinned at him. He smirked back when she kicked her heels off and sat down on the sofa—keeping the safety of one cushion between them. That was okay, Jack told himself, at least she was sitting down. Once more sinking back into the comfortable cushions, he rested his arm across the back of the sofa so that it almost touched her shoulder. 

 

"Nice place you've got here," he told her. She smiled and flushed slightly. Again, he was pleased by her reaction, but he also meant what he'd said. She seemed to relax a bit with his comment and settled back against the cushions, as he had. His eyes narrowed appreciatively as he watched her bring the beer bottle up to her lips and take a long swallow, the graceful muscles of her throat rippling slightly as she swallowed. 

 

"Thanks," she murmured when she'd finished with the beer. She squirmed a bit deeper into the cushions. "God, it feels so good to just relax." 

 

He chuckled, loosening his tie and pulling it off, tossing it on top of his jacket. "Yeah, nothing like a day spent all dressed up and on display for some asshole from Washington." She frowned and he immediately regretted bringing up Kinsey. "But hey, let's forget about him."

 

"All right," she agreed. Once more smiling, she stretched out and put her feet up on the coffee table. Her skirt had ridden up slightly and he was enjoying the view when she wriggled her toes and murmured, "My feet are killing me." She glanced over towards him, "I can't believe I'd rather wear combat boots than heels!"

 

Grinning, Jack sat his beer down on the end table and sat up, grabbing her ankles. "What are you doing?" she yelped as he swung her legs towards him, resting her feet in his lap. He tightened his grip when she tried to pull free, trying to keep the amusement off his face while she struggled to tug her skirt back down after his unexpected action.

 

He gently squeezed her feet, "Let me take care of you, Sam." She was so tense under his hands, she was almost vibrating! But after a long searching look, she relaxed and nodded. Rubbing his thumbs in delicate circles on the balls of her feet, he watched her carefully as she lay back against the arm of the sofa. Gliding his hands to her ankles her squeezed them briefly before rapidly smoothing his hands up under her skirt and tugging ineffectually at her pantyhose. 

 

"Jack!" she yelped again, her hands grabbing at his wrists while she struggled to sit up straighter. "What are you doing?"

 

"I can't give you a foot rub with your pantyhose on." He gave her what he hoped was his most reassuring look. She continued to look unsure, her hands still tightly gripping his wrists. "Lift your hips, Sam," he coaxed, smiling and doing his best to look non-threatening. She studied his face a moment longer then released his hands and did as he asked, lifting her hips. He kept his eyes fixed on hers as his hands finished their journey under her skirt to her waist. She tensed and barely moved at all when he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pantyhose and tugged them slowly down her thighs. Once he reached her knees, he heard her let out a shaky breath as she lowered her butt back down onto the sofa. He let his fingers trail delicately down her calves to her ankles, so that his removal of her hosiery was one long caress. Carelessly tossing the pantyhose onto the floor, he once more sat back on the sofa, her bare feet resting in his lap. 

 

"So, how long have you lived here?" Jack asked the question casually, his strong fingers starting to knead her right foot in a steady rhythm. As he had hoped, his question distracted her enough that she started to relax as she told him about acquiring her house. He kept up the gentle massage and murmured at the appropriate moments, encouraging her to continue. All the while he watched her unobtrusively, trying to gauge her reaction to his touch. Firmly manipulating each toe, Jack smiled to himself when her voice gradually trailed off. Her eyes had drifted shut somewhere between his ministrations to her third and fourth toes. Her lips were curved in a dreamy smile and he was positive her breathing was slightly faster. He released her right foot and she made a small sound of protest, which quickly faded into a sigh of pleasure when he started on her left.

 

"Oh, sir," she moaned softly.

 

"Jack," he corrected, with a chuckle. Her eyes flew open and for a moment he saw her brain kick into overdrive. Pressing firmly against the ball of her foot with his thumbs he said, "Don't think, Sam."

 

She moaned again when he ran his fingers delicately along her instep. "Can't help it," she muttered. But, her eyelids fluttered shut and her head fell back against the cushions. Encouraged by her passive acceptance of his touch, Jack continued to knead her foot. He didn't want her to think, he wanted her mindless with pleasure so that she wouldn't question his actions. And his actions? Hell, he needed her tonight. And not just any woman would do, only her... only Sam. He needed the warmth and affection he knew she felt for him, and he needed it demonstrated in the most basic way possible. 

 

Continuing with his plan, Jack gradually let his hands travel to her slim ankle and began flexing and rotating her foot, working the joint carefully. He then directed his attention to her other ankle, giving it the same treatment. He watched her carefully as he gripped both her ankles and trailed his hands caressingly up her calves to her knees, his fingers just brushing the hem of her skirt. She sighed and shifted slightly, letting her legs relax and knees fall slightly apart, as if she was wordlessly inviting him to continue. So, Jack took her invitation.

 

Sitting up straighter on the sofa and moving closer to her, he slowly ran his right hand under her skirt, caressing her soft flesh. She moaned softly, her hips moving instinctively towards him at the seductive caress. Tracing delicate circles on her inner thigh, he leaned further over her and murmured her name. Sam smiled, but didn't open her eyes. Easing his long frame between her and the back of the sofa, Jack managed to squeeze enough space so that he could lie on his side next to Sam. She inched over a little, and he settled down next to her. Pulling his hand out from under her skirt, he slid it up her hip to rest warmly on her belly. "Sam," he murmured huskily.

 

"Mmm...Jack?" she replied, her voice deep and languid, her eyes slowly opening. Her normally brilliant blue eyes were dazed, her arousal blatantly obvious. His lips curved into a lazy smile and she smiled warmly back at him, bringing her arms up and draping them around his neck. Jack lowered his head to hers, focusing on her slightly parted lips and ignoring the small voice that had suddenly started questioning the wisdom of his current actions. He ruthlessly squelched any thoughts of stopping his seduction. They could take the Stargate away from him, they could destroy Earth's last chance to beat Apophis, but they couldn't take his Captain away from him! Capturing her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss, he swallowed her tremulous sigh as their lips met. 

 

Opening his mouth, Jack slowly deepened the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Her lips parted and he immediately swept his tongue into her hot mouth. God! Her sweet taste went straight to his head! Angling his head, he pressed her further into the cushions and deepened the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth. She whimpered and squirmed a bit against him, prompting him to place one leg over hers, stilling her restless movements. Leaving her mouth, he began kissing his way down her throat, nibbling and sucking at her soft skin. 

 

Intent on not giving her time to think, Jack simultaneously pulled at her uniform blouse until it came free from the waistband of her skirt. Sliding his hand under the light blue shirt, he traced a tantalizing path across her soft belly, letting his hand come to rest just beneath her breasts. He felt her sudden intake of breath when he slipped a finger beneath the elastic of her bra. Jack captured her mouth again in a demanding kiss, sliding his hand caressingly along her ribs and then under her back. She automatically lifted up slightly and he deftly unfastened her bra. 

 

Dragging his mouth from hers, he pulled back and somehow managed to undo the buttons on her blouse. She whimpered in protest, prompting Jack to go for expediency instead of finesse. Pushing her blouse out of the way, he merely shoved her bra up, finally revealing her breasts. He sucked in a deep breath, she was simply exquisite. Her shell pink nipples were already tightly puckered. Jack groaned harshly and lowered his head to her breasts, greedily sucking a rosy tip into his mouth. Working one arm around her back, he held her securely and continued his relentless assault on her breast, his free hand tugging on her skirt until it was bunched around her waist.

 

When Jack slid his hand down the front of her plain cotton panties, the delicate hand restlessly stroking through his hair suddenly clenched almost painfully in the short strands there. Ignoring the slight discomfort, Jack raked his fingers through the soft curls under his fingers, easing his hand between her legs. He felt a surge of rampant lust when she gasped his name at his first touch on her soft flesh, her legs parting and hips rising towards him. Ignoring his own arousal, he transferred his mouth to her other breast, continuing with his dual assault on her senses. There would be plenty of time for him later; right now he needed to make sure Sam needed him as much as he wanted her. Sucking strongly at her succulent breast, he carefully explored her slick folds, gently stroking and searching her damp flesh. He probed briefly at her tender opening, slipping one long finger inside her snug channel, her strangled whimper of pleasure almost pushing him over the edge. Drawing his finger out in a slow caress, he focused his attention on her swollen bud. Sam whimpered again when he started stroking her clitoris in earnest and releasing her nipple with a gentle tug of his teeth, Jack lifted his head. 

 

He had always though Sam was beautiful, but right now she was positively gorgeous. He ran his eyes possessively down her luscious body, sprawled shamelessly as she was, beneath him on the sofa. God, she was the picture of wanton lust, her blouse haphazardly open with her bra twisted beneath her arms, her luscious breasts moving up and down with each panting breath she took. His hot gaze traveled down her quivering belly to where his hand disappeared beneath her white panties, and he shuddered in painful desire. "Sam," he muttered harshly, "look at me."

 

Her eyes slowly opened, her dilated pupils making her eyes appear almost black with desire. "Jack," she moaned breathlessly, lifting her hips against his hand while he continued to stroke and caress her swollen bud. 

 

Jack's answering smile was arrogant as he intensified his touch, his voice a harsh whisper. "Come for me, Sam," he commanded. "Come for me, baby." Mere moments later, Sam let out a soft cry, her hips jerking convulsively against his hand when he brought her to a shattering climax. Jack kept up the intensity of his touch, prolonging her spasms of release until she was limp in his arms and sobbing his name in ecstasy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sam, help me here, babe."

 

She could barely focus, she felt like she was floating and she felt so incredibly good that it took some time before Jack's urgent voice penetrated the haze of rapture that had engulfed her. Opening her eyes, her vision was immediately filled with that of...her lover? Her brain immediately hiccuped over that thought and instead of dwelling there, she settled for 'Jack'. Still a foreign enough concept, as it was. Jack's eyes were dark with passion; his body still pressed close to hers, she could literally feel him throbbing with unfulfilled desire. Focusing on him, she barely had time to comprehend the highly predatory gleam in his eyes before he abruptly sat up, pulling her with him.

 

Sam clutched at his shoulders; still feeling dizzy and disoriented from the explosive orgasm she'd just experienced at his hands. She glanced sideways at him—make that her commanding officer's hands—she reminded herself unnecessarily. Her commanding officer's arms shifted around her and she barely had time to tighten her grip on him before he stood in one fluid movement, lifting her effortlessly.

 

"Bedroom?" he questioned, his voice rough.

 

She managed to wave her hand in the general direction of the bedroom. "Down the hall."

 

He nodded and she looped her arms back around his neck, burying her face in his throat as he strode out of the living room. She shivered and his arms tightened around her. God, he smelled so good and felt so good. What he had just done to her had been incredible and, she realized in eager anticipation, there was more to come. She vaguely wondered if she'd survive his complete possession! Now that her head was clearing she couldn't help but acknowledge that what they were doing—and had done—was incredibly dangerous, to their careers and to her heart. They didn't know that the Stargate program would be shut down and he was still her commanding officer, in spite of the threats from Kinsey. But...after Antarctica, she'd had plenty of time to think—and accept—that her feelings for O'Neill had grown to something more than just collegial friendship over the year they'd been working together. She had tried to bury her feelings, to ignore the spark of attraction that had flowed between them. And she'd been mostly successful, until they'd almost died and she'd been forcibly reminded that nothing in life was permanent.

 

They reached her bedroom, Jack carefully swinging her through the door. The room was cool and dimly lit, the last rays of the setting sun winking through the window. Jack dropped her gently on the bed, then straightened and she looked up at him. She thought she should feel embarrassed, or ashamed, or guilty as she lay spread out wantonly before him, her clothing all askew, exposing her body to him. The body he had so recently had his talented hands and clever mouth on. She didn't feel any of those things though, what she felt was powerful and intensely feminine. The look of pure lust and masculine desire in his eyes as he gazed at her merely served to fuel her desire. She smiled slowly when she realized Jack's breathing was as ragged as hers was and that his hands trembled slightly when he unbuttoned his shirt. She watched eagerly as he stripped it and his T-shirt off. His dress pants and boxers followed, joining his other clothing on the floor. Sam found she barely had time to appreciate his firm and nicely muscled body before he joined her on the bed.

 

Once she was back in Jack's arms, he made quick work of removing her blouse and bra, flinging them carelessly to the floor. They both laughed a bit breathlessly when it took them several moments to locate the zip for her skirt, the garment hopelessly twisted out of place. But finally, it was unzipped and he yanked it –and her panties—down and off. She felt the warmth beginning to build low in her belly again as he knelt over her naked body. Sam knew Jack was fit, but it was a completely different type of 'knowing' to see him naked and fully aroused—all for her. Along with the realization that soon that powerfully built body would be joined with hers. She wasn't frightened...exactly. But, it had been a long time for her and their next actions meant so much more than the physical union of their bodies—at least to her. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything more, seeming to hover over her, as if waiting for some sign from her. 

 

"Jack," she murmured, holding her arms out to him. He growled, covering her with his hard body and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

 

Sam opened her mouth immediately to his questing tongue, wrapping her arms around his neck while he settled his heavy weight on to her. She automatically moved with him, raising and spreading her knees, forming a cradle for him with her body. Oh god...she had forgotten what it was like. He was heavier than she expected, his firmly muscled body pressing her into the mattress. She felt almost scalded everywhere he touched her, his skin was so hot, she could feel the heat and passion and desire pouring off him and onto her in waves.

 

He wasn't giving her anytime to accustom herself to any of the sensations he skillfully wrought upon her. Sam blindly followed his coaxing, flexing her knees even further while he positioned himself against her. She groaned, forcing herself to relax when she felt first one, and then a second long finger enter her, stroking firmly, as if testing her readiness. It felt so good, but it wasn't what she needed. She needed him! Filling her, possessing her, she needed more of what she'd reached with him earlier—and this time she needed him to surrender to her as well. The sane voice of reason inside of her knew that his feelings for her were nowhere close to the depth of feelings she had for him. But, she loved him and would bind him to her with whatever means at her disposal.

 

Sam whimpered when Jack slowly slid his fingers out of her. He slid his arm beneath her hips and she gasped softly at the first hot touch of his penis brushing at her tender opening. Opening her eyes then, she swept her hands caressingly down his ribs to his hips, mesmerized by the erotic picture made by the contrast of his darker skin against her paleness. She found the obvious strength and arousal evident in his firm muscles and engorged penis enthralling.

 

"Sam." Her eyes flew to his face; the brown of his irises almost obliterated by his widely dilated pupils, the strain of his immense control at the moment showing in his face.

 

"Yes," she whispered, tightening her hands on his hips, her eyes and voice inviting him to continue. She barely had time to register his triumphant smile before she felt the first tentative movements of his rigid length into her. He slowly filled her, relentlessly forging his way into her snug sheath. They were both gasping for breath by the time he stopped moving. Sam moaned softly, unconsciously shifting her hips, trying to ease the pressure of his penis filling her and stretching her. She bit off a sharp gasp when her movement allowed him even deeper penetration. Jack groaned, while she panted, willing herself to relax and accept what she had willingly asked of him. She felt his entire body tense as he gave one final thrust, completing his possession, their cries mingling as he filled her to the hilt.

 

"Sam?" Just her name again, whispered roughly against her ear. She knew what he was asking and ran her hands slowly up and down his back. Her tense muscles slowly relaxed as her body recovered from the initial shock of their coupling.

 

"Yes," she breathed out on a sigh, just the one word again. Her hands tugged slightly at his hips, encouraging him to finish what they'd started.

 

"God, Sam," he groaned and she felt his powerful muscles tighten beneath her caressing hands as he started pounding into her. He rode her hard; setting a steady rhythm that soon had her pelvis moving in time with his, her breath escaping in a soft gasp with each inward thrust of his hips. She whimpered when he shifted suddenly, one strong hand coaxing her legs up further. "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed hoarsely.

 

She complied, opening herself to him completely and moaning his name when he started thrusting again, the change in position increasing her stimulation. He was relentless in his drive for fulfillment and she had no choice but to cling to him and let him carry her along with him. The sounds of their passion filled the room, ragged breathing, soft cries, the sound of flesh impacting with flesh. Sam could feel it starting again, she tightened her legs around his waist and rocked urgently against him. Jack must have known, for he suddenly thrust deep and ground his pelvis into hers, the added pressure triggering her release.

 

Sobbing his name, Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Jack as she strained against him. Her orgasm flowed in relentless waves from where they were joined, overwhelming her senses and filling her with ecstasy. She had barely begun to recover from her climax when Jack began once more thrusting heavily into her. Clinging weakly to his shoulders she continued moving with him as best she could. It wasn't long though, before his movements became less controlled and then he was convulsing in her arms, his hips jerking against hers as his orgasm struck. She held him tightly while he groaned in pleasure; the hot wash of his seed filling her as he emptied himself deep inside her willing body. 

 

Sam tenderly held him for long moments as he gradually recovered, his body a welcome weight on her as he relaxed. Stroking his hair, she buried her face in his shoulder, feeling almost desperate now, to cling to him and make this moment last forever. She felt her heart fill to overflowing with love for this man and before she knew it, she had spoken the words aloud. "I love you," whispered in the darkness. His arms tightened around her and he didn't say anything, for which she was surprisingly grateful. Right now, it was enough that he was in her arms and bed. Everything else would—or wouldn’t—come with time.

 

EPILOG

 

Jack couldn't get enough of her, get close enough to her, get deep enough inside her...even though he was currently buried as deep as he could possibly go in her soft body. Sam lay limp and satiated beneath him, her arms draped loosely around his neck as her breath escaped her slightly parted lips in soft whimpers that were his name. Raising up slightly, he slid his arms under her knees, bending her legs back further on her body, bracing himself on his hands over her. She opened her eyes, the love and trust shining out of them almost undoing him. Her cool hands ran slowly down his arms and she gripped his wrists. "I love you."

 

His control snapped with her whispered declaration. He growled and began thrusting wildly into her, driving for release, his hips pounding against her in a relentless rhythm. He was only dimly aware of her body arching up to his and her soft cries of pleasure, but he could feel her internal muscles contracting insistently around him again and it pushed him over the edge. His orgasm raced through him, overwhelming him and he cried out her name while he strained against her, emptying himself endlessly in her loving depths. 

 

Jack collapsed heavily against his lover, groaning softly as his body slowly relaxed in the aftermath of his orgasm. He felt slim arms wind around him, tender hands stroking and soothing, and her voice low and soft as she told him she loved him again. He shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around her. God, every time she said those three words he found that he wanted to hear her say them again, and again, and again. He had tried to stay away from her. After their triumphant return from destroying Apophis' two mother ships and the reopening of the Stargate program, he had been determined to ignore their one night together. But, god help him, he'd only been at his home for less than an hour before he'd given up and in near-desperation had gone to her. Jack knew that he was using her, that he had taken her trust in him and used it against her. And he almost hated himself for that...and for needing her so. Especially when his conscience took great pleasure in reminding him he had no problem with her needing him.

 

He started to move; her arms tightened briefly around him while he shifted and raised himself off of her, and his gut twisted just a bit when she let out a soft sigh and released him, her arms falling to her sides. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to the floor for his shirt. He shuddered slightly when he felt her hand in a tender caress along his back, her touch sending tendrils of desire up his spine. 

 

"Can you stay for awhile?"

 

Jack took a deep breath and stood up, pulling his shirt on and snagging his boxers and jeans off the floor. He quickly pulled them on then turned to face her. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see in her face. Tears, disappointment, maybe even anger? What he hadn't expected to see were blue eyes full of love and understanding. His gut twisted with guilt and he ruthlessly ignored the feeling. "It's better this way," he told her, fastening his belt. She nodded and he congratulated himself that he'd found someone like Sam, someone who understood him and wouldn't make a scene. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack rolled over restlessly in his big, empty bed. You could have stayed with her, the voice in his head mockingly reminded him. Rolling to his stomach, he buried his face in his pillow and reminded himself—again—that it was better this way. There wasn't any reason they both couldn't benefit from a physically intimate relationship. He and Sam could be lovers and maintain separate lives. Besides, now that he'd finally had Sam, he knew he didn't want to give her up anytime soon. He was determined that they could sleep together and still work together. He could maintain the status quo, all it took was control and discipline and keeping anything he felt for her locked tightly away....

 

THE END


End file.
